This invention relates to sewing machines having an integral cantilevered work supporting bed, referred to in the art as a cylinder bed or a free arm, upon which tubular work pieces may be accommodated for sewing, and more particularly, to a bed extension and fastening arrangement for readily attaching and removing the bed extension from the sewing machine cylinder bed.